Between the light and the dark
by SelphieDonnaQueen
Summary: Donna is a special kind of keyblader. She is the neutral master, she holds both the light and the dark. She travels with Sora while having a love interest with a certain silver haired boy...What drama will unfold? Tune in to find out! **RikuXOC**
1. Chapter 1

"You're no match for me Darren!"

"Oh? You think so?" Darren smirked.

"I know so!" She said, swinging one of her keyblades at the knight's captain with all her strength.

Darren took a massive hit to the side, and fell to the ground. He countered her attacks with lightning magic. But as he got up, he noticed that she had disappeared. "Where did you go?" He asked. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his back as he was struck by a keyblade. "Behind me." He answered before he fell to the ground once more. He tried to shake it off, but he looked up into sharp blue eyes.

"Give up now?" Donna asked, smirking.

Darren laughed. "Okay, I surrender. Ya know you could at least cut me some slack. You make me look like a fool in front of my boys." He said, getting up from the practice arena floor.

Donna chuckled. "No way Darren! Considering you're the Knight's captain, surely you can beat a 16 year old girl?"

"True. But you're no average girl."

"Touché. Huh?" She turned around when she heard clapping. Sure, Darren's boys always watched her train, but they never clapped. She looked up toward the balcony of the castle and saw her mother, with two others clapping for her.

"Good job darling!" Her mother yelled. "Now, be a good girl and meet me in the library. I have a couple of people I want you to meet!"

"Okay mother," Donna waved. "I'll be up there in a few minutes."

"Okay good. Also darling, clean up first. I can see the dirt on your face from up here!" Donna sighed, hearing the snickers and remarks from the trainees. "Well I must be on my way," her mother said, walking away, "See you in a few darling!" She said, waving. Donna waved back and smiled. Her mother was a little ditzy sounding sometimes, but she still loved her, and she was an excellent ruler of the island.

"Yes, 'darling', go clean your pretty self up before seeing mommy!" One of Darren's trainees mocked. As Donna walked away, she punched him hard in the gut and smirked as he fell to his knees.

"Don't ever mock my mother again. Got it?" He nodded quickly. _Must be new_, she thought. Darren walked up to them, watching the scene unfold. "Darren, teach your boys some respect around here."

Darren put his hands on his hips. "Now Donna, that's no way to flirt with my boys. You're doing it wrong." He smirked. Donna scoffed.

"Please, if they all act like this I don't want 'em." She said and then she simply walked away.

Stepping out of the shower, Donna smiled. "Squeaky clean," She chuckled. "Now, what to wear?" Putting her hands on her hips, she stared at her closet. She wasn't a big fan of clothing, but it seemed that her mother made it clear that dressing sloppy was out of the question. "Should I dress up? Or keep it somewhat casual? Hm…casual sounds nice. Just don't act sloppy Donna and you'll do fine," She said, talking to herself. She grabbed her usual outfit out of her closet, which was tennis shoes, shorts, and a teal undershirt with a darker blue halter top to match. Donna smiled as she looked through the mirror. "Hopefully this will do."

As she was drying her hair, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Slowly, the door opened, and walked in a boy she had never seen before. The boy was tall, with a slight tan, long silver hair, and shocking turquoise eyes. He wore a black zip up vest, but it was covered with a yellow and white sleeveless jacket. The boy wore blue jeans and sneakers. He looked up at Donna, whose hair was slightly frizzy from the blow dryer, and blushed.

"Um, I was told to escort you to the library." He stared at the floor, slightly embarrassed.

_Escort? I live here! Surely to goodness I know my way around my own home. Well, maybe he's being nice. Or mother is trying to set me up again._She thought_. Hm. He is cute though._ "Oh. Well could you wait a sec? My hairs a little out of control." She laughed. He nodded and started to walk out of the room. She stopped him. "Where are you going?"

"Outside to wait." He said.

"Uh, well you can sit in here if you like. I'm not just going to shun you, ya know." She grabbed his arm and pointed to her bed. "You can sit there if you want. It won't take ten minutes to straighten my hair." He nodded and did what she said. He was an odd one, this boy. Donna would steal glances at him through her mirror from time to time, and every time she saw him staring back at her, but then he would quickly look at the floor. "So what's your name?" She asked.

"Riku."

"Well Riku, it's nice to meet you." Putting down her flat iron, she turned around to face him. "I'm Donna," She said, smiling. "I'm finished. You want to go to the library?"

"Sure." He said, standing up. He opened the door for her, "Ladies first."

"Aw, aren't you a gentleman! There aren't many of those around this island anymore." He blushed.

"Island? This huge place is an Island?"

Donna laughed. "Of course silly. Didn't you see the 'Welcome to Starrydell Island' sign?"

Riku was quiet. "We didn't come here normally." Donna tilted her head. "You don't wanna know."

She shrugged. "That's okay; I just met you a few minutes ago. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want me to know." He stopped. "What?"

"That's it?"

"What's it?"

"Aren't you curious?"

"Well yeah. But I'll get over it won't I?" He laughed. Donna smiled. She only knew him for a short period of time, but she got a feeling that he didn't smile much, nevertheless laugh. "Something funny?"

"It's just that, you're so different from the other girls I've met."

"I'll agree to that. I'm defiantly one in a million!" He chuckled.

"It's weird though. I mean, I'm not saying you're weird but…I feel like I've known you all my life, and I've only known you for thirty minutes."

"Huh, I sorta feel the same way. Hopefully we'll become fast friends." Donna winked as she walked to the library. _Oh yes, he's defiantly cute. This is an extremely sweet change from the Starrydell boys_. "So Riku," Donna continued, wanting to know more about this boy. "Where are you from?"

"Destiny Island."

"Oh, so you're an islander too? Did your island surround any other worlds? We're just a train away from Hollow Bastion."

"No, not that I know of."

"Hm. Are you here with your friends?" Riku didn't answer. Donna looked him in the eyes and saw instant regret. I guess that's a no. "Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be asking such personal questions."

"No, it's not your fault. It's just…I'm sorry I just can't…" Donna stopped him by putting her finger on his lips.

"There's no need to apologize. You haven't done anything wrong; you don't have to tell me anything. If it's personal, just tell me to shut up, okay?"

"I can't tell a princess to shut up. King Mickey would have my hide." Donna smiled.

"You're so sweet!" He blushed. "So, you're with King Mickey?" He nodded.

"You know him?"

"Sorta, I've heard of him." Donna smiled as she saw the library door. "Well here it is. Do you have any clue what this is about?"

"Well…yes. But I wasn't supposed to say anything."

Donna smirked. "Your secret's safe with me." Before she could open the door, Donna was suddenly hit with a sharp pain in her chest. She put her hand over her heart and took a few deep breaths.

"Donna, are you okay?" Riku asked, concerned.

Donna took a deep breath. "I'm fine. I must have had a late reaction to my fighting earlier." She lied.

Riku smirked. "Well I must say, you did extremely well. Maybe we should practice together." He winked and walked through the door.

Donna blushed but paused before following him._No…He couldn't have…there's no way he…He's too nice for…darkness?_


	2. Chapter 2

When Donna walked into the library, she was greeted by her mother.

"Hello Darling!" Her mother exclaimed, giving her daughter a kiss on the cheek. In the corner of her eyes, Donna saw Riku chuckle. Donna blushed.

"Hello mother."

"I want you to meet someone. Darling, this is King Mickey." She led her daughter to a small mouse sitting on a love seat in the library.

Donna shook his hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you sir."

Mickey smiled. "I wish I could say the same, but we've already met."

Donna raised her brow. "Mickey has been a good friend with our family for years, sweetheart." Her mother explained. Donna nodded. "And I see that you've already met Riku." She nodded once more. Riku was leaning against a wall across the room. He seemed distant, definitely not as social as he was with Donna before. Donna went to stand next to him and smiled. All Riku did was nod.

"Are you okay?" Donna asked her voice low. Her mother and the king were chatting away now, not paying attention to the others.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Donna stared at him. "What?"

"You don't look fine."

"Hmph." Riku stated. _What happened to him? He was so nice before._

"Darling, come sit down next to me please."

"Okay." As Donna walked towards her mother, she looked back at Riku. He looked angry, his fists clenched, glaring towards the wall. When she sat down, she noticed the mood had changed throughout the room. Her mother sighed, a frown reaching her face. _That's odd…_Her mother was usually a cheerful woman.

"What's going on? Has something happened?" Donna asked, suddenly unsure.

Her mother tried to smile. "Nothing's wrong sweetie. Everything will be just fine." Everything will be just fine. A phrase her mother used sometimes, and over the years Donna realized that phrase was just something she said when she didn't know what else to say.

Donna scoffed. "Don't lie to me mother. I'm sixteen years old. I'm not stupid." Her mother stared at her. Everyone did. "You say that stupid phrase of yours when everything isn't fine."

"Donna do NOT use that tone with me."

Donna crossed her arms. "Well it's true. Now tell me, what's this all about?" She looked at Mickey. "I have a very strong feeling in my heart that you're not here for just a nice visit." Mickey laughed.

"You were right Tabitha," The king said, addressing Donnas' mother. "She catches on fast."

"Yes, a little too fast I might add." Her mother said, almost sounding disappointed. Sighing, she turned to her daughter. "Sweetheart, these people have a proposition for you." Donna didn't say a word; she was still a little angry at her mother. "Donna, do you remember…Do you…" She sighed and grabbed her temples, obviously stressed out.

"Mom…Are you alright?" Donna asked. This was slowly becoming more bizarre. This definitely was out of character for her mother.

Her mom stood up. "No. I'm not." Her mother had tears in her eyes. Donna stood up, concerned. "No, you need to hear this. Just not from me." She walked out of the library. Before walking completely out, she turned around. "I'm sorry; I just can't do this anymore. Goodbye sweetheart. Mommy loves you." Her mother blew a kiss, tears running down her face, and walked away.

Donna sat down, wide eyed and a little skeptical. "Is someone going to tell me what's going on? I don't like to be out of the know."

Mickey sighed. "Well, you see…We really need your help."

"My help?" He nodded. "Why me?"

"Well, besides Riku, You're the only other keyblade master I can rely on at the moment."

She raised her brow. "Aren't there three keyblade masters?" The king nodded. "Well, why are you looking for me? Wait a minute, Riku's one of the masters?"

"Yeah, but his hand's are full as it is." Donna took a glance at Riku. He was obviously upset; He was shaking where he stood.

"Mickey, I told you I can handle it!" He shouted.

"Riku, don't lie to me."

"But—"

"No 'buts' Riku!" Mickey glared. Riku backed down. "Everyone needs a little help every once in a while." Riku just shook his head.

"Um, I have a question." Donna interfered. Mickey nodded, telling her to go on. "So, if Riku has his hands full like you say," Riku glared at her, "Don't start with me Riku." She pointed at him. He raised his brow and looked away. _Okay Mr. Mood swings, I don't know where the nice you went, but if you want to give attitude, I can give it back. Trust me_. "Anyway, if his hands are tied, where's the other master?"

"About that…That's why we need you."

"Has something bad happened to him?"

"Gosh, it's really hard to explain. If fact, I don't really know how to explain it to you. But I can say that he's sorta out of commission for these next few months, and we need you to help."

"Hmm. Well of course I'll help. It's my duty as a master right?" He nodded, happy that she was agreeing. "But how soon do you need me?" His smile faded.

"Uh…We have to leave as soon as tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow? You know, you could have at least sent a notice before hand!"

"I know, and I apologize for rushing this, but it took a long time for your mother to agree to it. You know, she's having a hard time with this…"

Donna gasped. "That's why she just said goodbye isn't it?" Shock hit her like a ton of bricks. This is serious.

"She's taking it really hard ya know? First she had to give up your father and…"

"Please tell me you're not trying to compare this to him?"

"Well no, but…"

"But nothing! I don't know what you want me to do, but I can assure you my situation is way different, and always will be, from what he did." She stood up. She didn't want to talk anymore. "I agree to help anyway I can alright? Are we done here now? I'm tired, and I wish to get some rest." Mickey nodded.

"Sure. Would you like Riku to escort you back to your…"

"No. This is my home; I think I can find my way back thank you very much."

"Oh, well okay. We'll be leaving early tomorrow morning, so we all should get some rest."

Donna nodded. "Goodnight your Majesty. Goodnight Riku." She shut the door and headed toward her room.

She felt numb, angry and confused. Numb, because she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Angry, because everything was happening so fast; and confused because she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Sure, she could take anything that came her way, but the lack of details sorta scared her. But nevertheless, she trusted that the King and Riku knew what to do. And she especially trusted Riku…

_It's funny, I just met him today, but I feel like I can trust him with my life. I wonder what was wrong with him today? He seemed so nice before but now he has major attitude problems. Something's wrong with that boy and I know it. Hopefully I can help him anyway I can._

"Donna?" She turned around and looked into sea green eyes. She looked around her surroundings. She didn't realize she was pacing in front of her bedroom door.

"Yes, Riku?" The teen looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" She nodded. Riku looked down. "Please, don't lie to me."

"I'm fine, I swear."

"Donna, you have to get up early tomorrow, to go with people you just met to an unknown world, to help do stuff you don't know about for an unknown length of time…and you're fine with that?" Donna laughed. "Is that funny?"

"No, it's not funny at all. It's just that, you're right. Tonight has been a whirlwind of emotions and I'm just ready for a new day. You know, I just met you a few hours ago…but at the same time, I completely trust you one hundred percent. I don't want to worry about what's to come mainly because I know I can handle anything. And if the time arises that I can't, I know you'll protect me. Right?"

He smiled and stroked her cheek. "Right. Listen about earlier, I'm sorry I raised my voice."

Donna blushed at his touch. "Yeah, I was wondering about that. What happened?"

He sighed. "I don't like to admit that I need help. Plus, what we're up against I don't want to put you at risk. I've already caused enough trouble. I don't want you to help clean up my mess."

"I already told you that I don't care to help. As keyblade masters, that's our job. There's a reason why there's more than one master. You should know that."

He smiled. "Yeah, but that still isn't an excuse for you to get into my problems." Donna tilted her head. "Well, you need to get some sleep. I'll help you pack up in the morning."

"Yeah, you should get some sleep too." He nodded and started to walk away. "Riku, stop." Riku turned around confused. Donna walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." She smiled.

Riku blushed. "Goodnight Donna." And silently, he walked back to his room.

Donna smiled as she closed her door. _He may think he's bad…but there's something about him that's so good._


	3. Chapter 3

When Donna awoke, the sun hadn't even risen yet. She rubbed her blue eyes as she glanced out her window. _Today's the day_, she thought. Her departure wasn't until noon, but she had one thing she wanted to visit before the sun arose. Jumping out of the bed, Donna quickly threw on some clothes and exited her room quietly. She looked around, trying to notice if any guards or if her mother was around. To no surprise, the hallway was empty.

Or so she thought.

As Donna walked out of her room and down the hall, she ran into Riku.

"Princess, what are you doing up this early?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He looked away, as if embarrassed. "This may sound corny, but sometimes I like to watch the sunrise."

Donna smirked. "Yeah, that is pretty corny. But, I do know of a great place where you can watch."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. But you can't tell anyone about it. It's sorta like my secret place. Understand?" He nodded. "Well, it's out of the castle limits, in the forest. We have to take horses to get there, but well worth all the trouble. We better hurry if you want to see it!" Donna grabbed his hand and ran down the hallway towards the stables, dragging Riku along. When they got to the stables, Donna grabbed her horse, a black stallion named Brutus, and hopped on. Riku tried to get another horse, but Donna stopped him. "We don't have time to get two horses. Here, hop on." Riku paused, but reluctantly agreed and got on the horse.

"How long will this take?" He asked.

"Oh, not too long. Brutus is the fastest horse around. It should only take ten minutes, tops." Donna winked and kicked the horse into a fast gallop out of the stables. Riku, shocked by the horses speed, wrapped his arms around Donna, afraid of falling off. Donna laughed at his actions and he blushed.

When they reached the castle gates, they were met by a guard. "Good morning, John." Donna greeted.

"Good morning as well, Princess. I'm going to guess that you're off to your favorite spot to watch the sunrise?" The guard asked.

"I have to say John, you're an awfully good guesser!" The princess said, winking.

"Well be careful out there this morning."

"I will, and don't worry; I have a friend to protect me if needed." Donna winked and John laughed.

"I see. Well you better hurry; the sun's starting to rise."

"Thanks John! And remember, if mother comes around asking for me…"

"…I haven't seen you around." The guard said winking.

Donna laughed and urged Brutus to gallop towards the forest. When they reached the forest, Donna slid down and walked towards a large willow tree whose branches covered an entry way in the forest. Riku got off the horse and followed her. Brutus stayed behind and had an early morning breakfast with the grass.

Donna looked at Riku, with a twinkle in her eye. "You ready?" He nodded and together they walked through the branches.

Through the entryway, there was a large lake with crystal blue water, so clear someone could see their reflection. There was also a waterfall connected to the lake. The trees were so huge; the roots came up from the ground, which made for an excellent place to lounge. Riku stood there amazed at the secret spots beauty; he almost didn't feel Donna tugging at his clothes. "Come on, or you'll miss it!" She said. Donna pointed to one of the trees, which had a ladder hanging down from it. When they climbed to the top of the tree, Riku was in greater awe than before. Not only did he see the sunrise, but at the top of that tree, he could see the entire city, with the tall towers of Hollow Bastion in the distance.  
>"Amazing, huh?" Donna smiled, pleased with Riku's reaction.<p>

He nodded. "Donna, this is amazing! It's so beautiful up here."  
>"So you like it?"<p>

"Of course!" Riku grinned.

Donna smiled as well. "You know, you should smile more often. Happiness looks good on you." Riku's smiled faltered; instead he wore a small smile. "I mean, I hate to rain on such a good morning, but I'm really good at reading people; and from you, I read tons of hard times and trouble by just looking into your eyes." Donna laid her hand on his and their eyes locked. "I don't know what you've gotten yourself into, but it'll pass soon. I promise."

For a rare moment, Riku had a soft tenderness in his eyes; these small things have become rare occasions from Riku, Donna had noticed. Most of the time he put up a wall from the rest of the world. Donna was glad that even though they only met a day ago, he was putting down walls for her. To show her who the real Riku was.  
>"Donna, thank you for showing me this."<p>

She smiled. "You're welcome. But don't tell anyone about this spot, okay? Not even my mother knows about it." Looking at the now risen sun, Donna sighed. "We better go. I still haven't finished packing and mom will start to worry."

When they reached the bottom, Riku grabbed a hold of Brutus' reins and mounted onto the steed. "Donna," he said, helping her up, "If your mom doesn't even know about this, then how did you find this place?"

Donna, who this time was behind Riku on the horse, jumped slightly at the question. She wrapped her arms around her friend and buried her head into his back. "Uh, my dad showed me once. He found it, originally. He showed me when I was little. It was sorta our thing."

"Oh, I hope your dad doesn't get upset about you showing me your secret place." Riku said, surprised.

"It's okay. I doubt he would care anymore." Donna muttered. "He's not in the picture anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry I asked." Riku said sincerely.

Donna chuckled. "I wish you would quit apologizing sometimes. Hey, things happen. People change, Riku. They change and they leave."

Obviously not wanting to talk about it anymore, Riku left Donna alone and they rode back to the castle in silence.


End file.
